smile for your loved ones
by Sapphire Scarlet Fernandes
Summary: what if your loved one dies and you can't do anything about it do you cry or smile uploaded a second chapter becasue i didn't wanna make it a sad ending
1. Chapter 1:smile for your loved ones

**so here is short one-shot it is very very short because i need to leave to do my paper round in 10 minutes remember that i still take request for stories so don't hold back your thoughts **

* * *

**Jellal's pov  
**"Erza wake up please please don't leave me" tears filled my eyes mirijane was keeping me away from her body  
"let me go, let me go!" i was trying as hard as i could to get out of mirijane's grip  
"nooooooooooooooo,Erza"  
i fell to my knees nothing could comfort me right now nothing really nothing  
sapphire walked up to me {read jellal's diary chapter 2 to know whom sapphire is}  
and knelt down "it's gonna be fine okay you're gonna get over this  
"how could you say that your her friend how can't you be sad sapphire tell me how?"  
"i actually don't know" i looked at my friend her eyes were filling up with tears her bandanna now fell to the ground but she didn't care she was too focused on Erza  
she looked back at me now  
"do you think Erza would want you to ruin your life because she dies?"  
"jellal wake up see what is also important in your life""  
"Erza once said to me you don't die for your friends you life for them!"  
"but i knew she also meant this"  
"you don't cry for your friends you laugh for them"  
i now raised up from my position and looked at her face  
she was smiling  
i putted up my biggest smile as i looked the way Natsu was just carrying Erza  
and the only word i bear to say was  
"Erza,i'm happy are you?"  
and maybe you couldn't imagine it but when later we came at Erza's body we saw a little smile  
and then i knew i had too move on not only for Sapphire and Natsu but especially for  
Erza!

* * *

**so how was it yeah i know it is kind of sad and stuff but i just wanted to make a sad fan fiction for once please leave a review follow and favourite or do whatever you want**


	2. Chapter 2:sing for your loved ones

**yeah i thought let's make a final chapter of this i didn't wanted to make it a sad  
ending so here is the real ending**

* * *

**Erza's pov**  
"i'm alive,i didn't die?!" i looked at the beautiful scarlet sunset i the lowered my head only  
to look at my own two hands  
"why am i keeping alive the hole time? i guess god just likes me"  
i turned myself around where my grave was  
a person stood there she had a huge smile at her face  
"i'm happy your back Erza"  
"me too" i looked at the silhouette in front of me  
"how did you know i wasn't dead"  
"intuition" she said to me  
"there someone who misses you allot you know" she said to me  
i tried to remember who it was but why was i even trying to remember i knew it already  
i thought about him when i opened my eyes  
"Jellal"  
i ran away to the city to the stage he was going to sing a song for me i just knew  
i saw him walk up the stage a pick the microphone from the standard  
he looked empty but the putted up his biggest smile

_"The stars lean down to kiss you,_  
_And I lie awake and miss you,_  
_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere._  
_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,_  
_But I'll miss your arms around me_  
_I'd send a postcard to you dear, _  
_'Cause I wish you were here."_

_"I'll watch the night turn light blue, _  
_But it's not the same without you, _  
_Because it takes two to whisper quietly, _  
_The silence isn't so bad, _  
_Till I look at my hands and feel sad, _  
_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_  
_Are right where yours fit perfectly."_

_"I'll find repose in new ways, _  
_Though I haven't slept in two days, _  
_'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone._  
_But drenched in Vanilla twilight, _  
_I'll sit on the front porch all night, _  
_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you_  
_I don't feel so alone._  
_I don't feel so alone._  
_I don't feel so alone."_

_"As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight._  
_I'll think of you tonight."_

_"When violet eyes get brighter,_  
_And heavy wings grow lighter,_  
_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again._  
_And I'll forget the world that I knew,_  
_But I swear I won't forget you,_  
_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, _  
_I'd whisper in your ear, _  
_Oh darling I wish you were here."_

when he was finished i ran up the stage and jumped up it  
i stole his microphone  
and screamed through it "Erza scarlet isn't dead"  
i looked at Jellal's face where tears we're spreading  
music from the back came sapphire had done this for me  
"thank you sapphire " i whispered to myself  
i began too sing for the first time off my life

_"Grew up in a small town _  
_And when the rain would fall down _  
_I'd just stare out my window _  
_Dreaming of what could be _  
_And if I'd end up happy _  
_I would pray (I would pray) "_

_"Trying hard to reach out _  
_But when I tried to speak out _  
_Felt like no one could hear me _  
_Wanted to belong here _  
_But something felt so wrong here _  
_So I prayed I could break away"_

_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _  
_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky _  
_And I'll make a wish _  
_Take a chance _  
_Make a change _  
_And breakaway _  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun _  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love _  
_I'll take a risk _  
_Take a chance _  
_Make a change _  
_And breakaway" _

_"Wanna feel the warm breeze _  
_Sleep under a palm tree _  
_Feel the rush of the ocean _  
_Get onboard a fast train _  
_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will) _  
_And breakaway" _

_"Buildings with a hundred floors _  
_Swinging around revolving doors _  
_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but _  
_Gotta keep moving on, moving on _  
_Fly away, breakaway" _

_"I'll spread my wings _  
_And I'll learn how to fly _  
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye _  
_I gotta take a risk _  
_Take a chance _  
_Make a change _  
_And breakaway _  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun _  
_But I won't forget the place I come from _  
_I gotta take a risk _  
_Take a chance _  
_Make a change _  
_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"_

* * *

i stopped and before i could say anything i fell soft lips press onto mine i closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment he tried to deepen the kiss and i opened immediately  
and before i know it i was making out in front of public  
but what the heck in the stereos i hear  
"Erza can you stop your make out session wit Jellal"  
wait... Jellal?  
i parted ways i looked into his blackish eyes  
"jellal"  
"Erza"  
he grabbed my face in his hand and buried it in his chest  
"i love you Erza" i fell my hard beat faster  
"i always did" i once again lit up my head to look into his pure blackish eyes  
"i love you too Jellal" i said before kissing him on the cheek his face turned scarlet  
now i know all our life's we're getting better mine sapphire's and Jellal  
the person that i kept most dearly in my heart

* * *

**so how was it i used the songs vanilla twilight from owl city  
and breakaway by Kelly Clarkson please review and favourite because following the last chapter is just not necessary jellal's diary chapter 3 sapphire and erza's relationship will be uploaded soon this afternoon i'm writing it on the moment you read this!**


	3. Chapter 3:The note!

**Hey guys ,Sapphire here!**  
**As you see, this is just a big author's note not a story.**  
**I can drabble on about things like doing the Hu...**  
**Wait...,not again!**  
**About doing the rain-dance.**  
**Wait...**  
**WTF brain!**  
**But let's back to point.**  
**I want to do another story but i don't want to do it alone,I need suggestions from you guys,about anything you like!**  
**About pairing like Jerza Nalu Gruvia fried x mirajane and levy x gajeel**  
**And also all the poke spé couples**  
**Then send me maybe ideas for the story maybe a next generation story or a dance about Doing the Hu...**  
**Wait...**  
**WTF brain!**

* * *

**You can also ask me about being a character in the story.**  
**You can then choose your name from the suggestions I give you or choose your own Name I won't do to hard to write names else I might get confused that's why I also give. Suggestions for name's**  
**You can then tell me what your character want to be like.**  
**Probably you can choose between things from to i will make a list below here.**  
**I also do want to make more songs in my fanfics!**

* * *

**Maybe you can even be something like a co-host if we mail and stuff.  
And i promise i will upload at least one thing a day or 2 things on one thing if i didn't do it the day before.  
The names you can choose from:**

* * *

**Melany  
Céline  
Aquina  
Cheyenne  
Yellow  
Platina  
Britney  
Kim  
May  
Scarlet**

* * *

**Boy names:  
Jim  
Jack  
Kevin  
Lucas  
Jessie  
Davey  
Green  
Barry  
Ash  
Joey**

* * *

**Now what fits with the character's.**

**May,Céline,Scarlet,Cheyenne.  
Are though girls very nice but have they're times they are very angry because someone insults they're friends  
but they won't go into fights without reason,but they're not afraid to fight, and have they're own opinions!**

**The same counts for boys:  
Jim,Joey,Davey,Ash.**

**Melany,Yellow,Britney**  
**Are very nice against they're friends they don't have much but they are the best,**  
**they don't want to fight they get good grades in school but not the best!**

**Same counts for boys:  
Jack,Barry,Jessie.**

**Aquina,Platina,Kim**  
**Are girls who love to make up they're faces they are very Girly, and love to be the best they think they're the best but they aren't but they also can fight like the best they really don't mind fighting they can be your friend if you listen to them!**

**Kevin,Lucas,Green**  
**Are guys who think they're though but aren't they bully people and steal they're lunch money,**  
**but once you see they're problem they have a kind heart and they will be your friend**

* * *

**So these we're the personalities and names  
Now I give you one more choice  
Relationships with other characters!  
I can later hook you up with some guy/girl in the story so don't get angry on me if I didn't warn you because I copy everything!  
Relationships you can have**

**You can be ex-girl/boy friend of Erza/Sapphire/Red/Jellal!**

**You can be Red/Jellal's brother/sister!**

**You can be a ex-criminal who escaped from prison for some reason**

**You can be totally in love with Sapphire/Red/Blue/Erza/Jellal/Ruby/Gray/Lucy**

**but later end with someone else!**

**Or last choice you can be a monster muhahhaha, no seriously no  
You can be... I don't know actually  
Well you can be cousin of Gray/Lucy/Erza**

* * *

**If you want to be co-host send a email to.. **

**no wait just send me aprivate message and i give you my email adres they're  
and don't hack else I will dance the hula-hula  
wait...  
ugh seriously  
WTF brain!  
I also need more ideas for one-shots I'm asking much aren't I?  
please leave a review with your suggestion else i will do the hulla-hulla .  
Wait...  
WTF brain!  
Sapphire is out bye-bye  
PS.I can choose maybe multiple character's in my stories so possible is also that you alter maybe found that you can choose a girl and a boy and get them together :P**


End file.
